Stranded
by almost sane
Summary: PG for Yami and Kaiba chucking fish at each other.


Stranded  
  
It all began when my Yami just had to duel Kaiba. Again. Of course, this was the eighty-something-eth time, but he didn't care. He just wanted a rematch.  
  
But noooo, he couldn't have waited until Kaiba was back from his business trip, no, he had to follow him to challenge him, which led to following Kaiba onto his big yacht while he still didn't realize we were following him. I knew that it was trouble, that boat, but Yami just wouldn't listen. How did I know? Duh. How many ships named, "The Titanic" do you see?  
  
An hour after boarding with Kaiba still not knowing, the ship, what do you know, hit an iceberg. Yay. Fun.  
  
Lucky for us, there were lifeboats aplenty. Unlucky for us we landed with Mr. Kaiba himself. More fun. So there we were, staring at each other in that tiny little floating thing for more than 2 hours before we finally reached land. I'm sure you can imagine how that went, with my Yami and Kaiba staring each other down and sending mental insults, not to mention the not- so -mental-insults.  
  
So when we finally and eventually did reach land, we were about to burst with joy...until we noticed it was a deserted island, about 1 mile in all directions(I swear, it was a perfect circle!) Now, normally, one would think that a mile was plenty of room. Yami and Kaiba, however, didn't think so. They each settled on opposite sides of the perfect circle, and literally drew lines to mark their boundaries. ( I'm not even sure if a mile is enough between them)  
  
Finally, at nightfall, when it became too dark for Yami to tell whether he was punching Kaiba or a tree, they stopped fighting over boundaries, and tried to rest. Tried. Yami spent all night trying to convince me that he could hear Kaiba snoring, though I could hear Kaiba moving around and building a shelter, which fell down in the morning. We got little sleep that night, less the next night, and you can forget the night after that, since Yami and Kaiba managed to whack each other all throughout the night without their sense of vision. You can pretty much tell that we weren't very happy little campers by the fourth morning.  
  
So basically everyone had bags the size of bowls under their eyes, and every couple of seconds someone would suddenly drop and fall asleep, only to be just as quickly whacked with a big stick. (ouch!) Only I managed to escape a whack on the head and numerous bruises and bumps; I don't even want to explain how many Kaiba and Yami had after they had climbed onto palm trees, no, palm tree, and bonked each other with coconuts. And then they pushed each other off.  
  
The provisions were absolutely great. We managed to practically spear ourselves with the sticks that we were going to use to catch fish, and I'm not even sure if they were doing it on purpose after we started to catch the fish. Who knew fishing was so dangerous? The fish that we did catch, by the way, were tiny, and unedible, and only used to chuck at each others' heads. You don't want to see Yami with fish scales stuck all over his face, and in his hair, with another fish in his hand, ready to chuck at Kaiba. Speaking of whom, was even worse, with actual fish guts splattered over his too-long trench coat. Even I don't know how Yami managed that.  
  
So, meals were basically coconuts, coconuts, and more coconuts. We managed to live on that for a couple days, before we got sick and the little boys, Kaiba and Yami, found new entertainment, chucking coconuts at each other and spilling the milk over their opponent when they actually got a rare wink of sleep.  
  
No surprise that by the eighth day, those two began to go insane. Every time I went near one of them, they'd begin to babble about airplanes and boats, until I was ready to join them. (A/N: Sorry if some spelling or another is off. I can't read the stinkin' font!!!! -evil death glare towards other author-)  
  
Finally on the tenth day, a miracle happened. A boat came. And passed us. So I guess that wouldn't be a miracle. By the way, it's become really easy to lift Yami and Kaiba's spirits. Just say, "Look! I found a boat and it's coming straight for us!"  
  
Of course, this would always make both of them more mad once they found out that the boat was _not_ coming, and they'd be stuck on the island for even more time.  
  
Yami began to get desperate. Every day and night, he sat somewhere away from everybody else (which would be two people), and fiddled with the Millennium Puzzle, which wasn't helping us at all.  
  
In the end, Yami did manage to get off the island, but not in the way that he thought he would. We (Yami and I) FINALLY remembered the lifeboat. (oh yeah that floaty thing!) Turns out there were oars in it! Strapped to the sides! Wow. We can be really smart when we want to be. We didn't even have to pack any food: coconuts or coconuts. In fact there were already provisions inside the lifeboat.  
  
Quietly, we snuck away one night, whilst Kaiba was pounding at a coconut. We slid into the lifeboat and rowed away. It was all luck we made it back to INHABITED land. Actually, it wasn't that hard, considering that the deserted island was about a LONG fifteen minutes away from real people. Who don't spend their time chucking fish at each other. Or anything else they can find.  
  
We managed to get back to the game shop safely, and we proceeded to pretend that our little outing never happened.  
  
And Kaiba? Even with his genius IQ, never managed to think of a way off the island. Such as building a raft with the palm trees. If he could get them out of the ground. (Well, doesn't he have the room in his long trench coat to keep a small knife? Or an ax for that matter?) Back here at home, now and then a fisherman sometimes will tell us a tale of wandering over to a strange island to catch a fish, and swearing that he heard cursing and stuff being yelled that sounded suspiciously like, "YAMI!" (hmmmm, I wonder who that could be?) 


End file.
